My little issue
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: Terra loses control infront of Raven. How will she react? How will Terra react? And will Slade try his usual tricks on the blonde? Obviosly. Rated for language and a bit of intense fluff. Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya dudes and dudettes! How's life? Good? Great. You know me, biggest procrastinator in the world, currently with a HUGE ASS case of writers block. But thanks to a friend, I have been hurled over that stupid writers block! Everyone needs a little help now and then, so thanks! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Their not mine. Sry fam.**

—

 **Raven's POV:**

Breathe. In, then out. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."

Feel the peaceful energy swirling around my form. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."

Release the anger and negative emotions of this long day. "Azarath, Metrion, Zyntho-

 **WWWRRRR! WWWWRRRR! WWWWRRRR!** the crime alarm blared, cutting me off. I quickly extinguished the candles that surrounded me on my floor, and pulled my hood over my head, heading for the door.

Save for the crime alarm, my hallway was pretty quiet. 'They all must be upstairs by now.' I thought.

I ran in the direction of the common room, managing to catch an elevator ride on the way up.

On the monitor, where the other titans huddled, was none other than… Slade. Our worst enemy. His emblem, more specifically, not him, blinked on the map of jump city. Robin sighed, then turned to us all.

"He's back…. lets move out…" He said, with very little emotion in his voice, almost as if some immense weight had come crashing down on him once more. Whenever that monster was even mentioned in this tower, science always filled the room. There was a tension… almost an anger associated with that evil name.

We all nodded our heads, exchanging various worried looks, before the six of us sprinted through the doors. I could already tell. This was going to be a very VERY long night.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

The whole drive to the battle was pretty quiet. I was a little new here, I've only been on this team for about a week. But the only voice in the car other than Robin shouting orders over the T-com as we got closer was BB explaining to me who this dude was. He sounded pretty scary.

Speaking of scary, I am absolutely terrified that BB will tell the others that I have little… er…. you know… problems…. here and there… controlling my powers…..

I just hope it doesn't turn out like last time. But… I feel like I can trust BB…. my heart tells me I can….

I blushed a little at my own thoughts. Just then the T-car came to a screeching halt as we arrived at the scene. It was dark outside, you know how daylight savings can do that, and a bit cold too. I didn't mind it though. I love the outdoors. The alert came from inside a creepy looking abandoned warehouse. Why is it always a warehouse?

I opened the door with a little force, and sprang out, Beast Boy and Raven in my wake. Cy and Star came out of their doors, slammed them shut, and then went over to Robin, where he was turning off the R-cycle and pulling off his helmet to reveal his black, spiked hair.

"Ok, titans. The alert came from inside the building, and the police have it surrounded. Let's just try to keep this contained. Raven, Terra, you two are going in from the back, BB and Star from above, and Cy, you and I are going through the front door to create a diversion." Cy made a complaining noise at this, and Robin glared. Right after that, we were all headed out to create the ambush.

According to what the monitor told us, there were supposed to be hostages inside, along with MANY sladebots, and possibly their master. FUN.

I shot a worried glance at BB, who picked up on it. He walked over and proceeded to whisper to me "You'll be fine. Do can do this. I know you can." I smiled at that, blushing. Then I reluctantly re-directed my attention to our masked leader. "TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted.

Just then, we all split off to get into position, moving around the barricade. Raven and I soon ducked into an alley next to the biulding, moving quickly and quietly. The wind whipped though my blonde hair and the exposed surfaces of my skin, like my stomach and legs. We soon reached a small, black door with an ominous looking silver doorknob. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I extended my hand to the back door handle. I glanced back at Raven, asking "Ready?" She nodded, and I turned back to the backdoor, and pulling it open quietly and slipping inside the dark building.

—

 **Raven's POV:**

It took a second for my eyes to adjust to this newfound darkness that surrounded my form as well as Terra's. When my eyes did adjust, however, I found that we were behind a large stack of old wooden crates, which behind them, in the main room of the warehouse, contained the area where the alert had come from. Above us, there was a second floor walkway that went around the entire room. This was most likely where Beast Boy and Starfire would attack from.

While we waited for the orders to attack, I signaled Terra to follow me, and we snuck up to the huge stacks of crates, and peered over them.

In the room, it was plain to see the hostages. There were about four slade-bots on guard, however, I knew this wasn't at all the max of slate-bots in the wearhouse. It never was. People like Slade tricked you, played with your mind, batted you around like a ball of yarn to a cat. That particular thought made me shudder. Terra felt this, and turned her attention my way. She had a concerned expression on her face. Then she whispered to me.

"You ok?"

"Yep." I assured her, nodding. Her face showed that she was unconvinced, but she turned her attention back on the situation at hand. We hat to be ready at a moment's notice.

A moment later, I saw two shadowy figures land on the 2nd floor walkway across the room from our position, looking ready to pounce. Beast Boy and Starfire. Right on time. They crept forward a bit, not close enough to be seen, but not stuck to the wall either. All of a sudden, one of the shadowy figures eyes shone a bright, luminous green. Star was ready. The other figure, BB, was in a stance that let him jump into the situation when Robin attacked. And that would be soon.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

I was still a bit nervous. Not about the fight, but what might come as result of it….

I shook the bad thought from my head. I needed to focus. That was the only way. Soon Robin would come crashing in here and-

 _SMAK!_ The door slammed open. "SLADE! FACE ME!" Robin shouted, bo staff extended and at the ready, with Cy not far behind him. Cyborg had his hand already transformed into the sonic cannon ready to fire.

Apparently Slade hadn't shown, because no-one but his stupid robots attacked. They came out of nowhere, as to be expected, and attacked Robin and Cy. I had counted at least 30 total, but there seemed to only be 10 or so attacking the duo. Then, I heard a loud crash, and looked up. Another hoard of the sladebots had detected BB and Star in the shadows, and had shot in a portion of the wall from the outside. How they got out there, I had no idea.

BB was reeling from the sudden explosion, and recovered much slower than Star, who shot a star bolt at the sladebot nearest to BB a bit to late. Just before the starbolt hit the sladebot, it kicked BB into the metal railing of the 2nd floor balcony, causing him to lose balance. The momentum from the kick sent BB over the side. Just as this was happening, the starbolt hit the sladebot, sending it out the hole it came from, taking one of it's pals with it. Star then whipped her head around, noticing BB falling. But she couldn't do anything about it. She had about eight other robots trying to nail her ass to the wall. This was the moment I chose to spring out of hiding.

"TERRA! NO! You'll blow our cover!" I just turned to her and glared. She backed off at that.

Avoiding all better judgement, I stood up at lightning speed. Without second thought, My eyes flashed yellow as I summoned a chunk of the pavement floor to catch him. My pavement did, but then it crashed into the floor, losing it's yellow aura. SHIT. I WAS LOSING CONTROL.

" **BEAST BOY!"** I shouted as my eyes returned crystal blue, trying to get his attention from my spot, but the fall must have knocked him unconscious. nonononononononono. I could feel the anger and fear boiling in my blood, clawing to get free. I needed to see if he was ok. I started to run, but two steel-plated arms grabbed one of my own, yanking me around. My head whipped around as result, and I saw a sladebot staring me down with an emotionless stare. Behind said sladebot, I caught a glimpse of Raven.

"TERRA! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" She shouted at me, blocking and delivering punches and kicks, her eyes full of anger. My eyes began to glow a fierce yellow again, and I shouted " YOU JUST PICKED THE WRONG GIRL TO FUCK WITH!"

I managed to loosen and get out of the grip the sladebot had on my arm, summoning a slab from infront of me, and using it to plow the sladebot through the wall infront of me, sending it outside. I clenched my teeth and ran out after the bot. Now I could really feel it. The wicked flames of anger and vengeance licking my soul. This wasn't good. I could see what was happening, and I tried to stop it. But it was consuming me. I felt the wind being to swirl around my form, picking up dirt, trash, and even ripping chunks of concrete from the earth around me into a swirling vortex.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I shouted to no-one. Tears began to trickle from my violently glowing yellow eyes. I cluched my head in my hands in a futile attempt to stop it, feeling it happen.

I fell to my knees as the wind swirled madly around me, becoming more and more intense and howling by the second. Bricks were ripping from the biuldings on either side of me, and it was then I knew. The one thing I tried to prevent was out.

I lost control.

—

 **Raven's POV:**

As I smashed the last sladebot, I heard a violent wind from outside, and saw a whirlwind through the hole in the wall that Terra caused. It was too faint to hear from the location of the others, but it was loud to me. The crates must have had something to do with that. But what was going on?

I walked to the hole, peering out, and gasped. It was Terra. She lost control of her powers. This was bad to say the least.

" **TERRA!"** I shouted over the wind. She must have heard me, because her head jerked up. Her tear stained face looked at me, and I saw the intense yellow burn coming from her eyes. However, when she laid eyes on me, her expression shifted from a fearful one to an angry one. No. It was more like furious.

I gulped.

—

 **Hey so I know it was short and it was crap, but I have recently become obsessed with another fandom. Miraculous Ladybug. I have been binging that for days, and you know me, I procrastinate. So sorry. I have great plans for this multific, so stay tuned! R &R if possible please! BBT ABOVE ALL! More to come. Over and out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! I am so very sorry for not uploading an update to this for awhile… some… personal issues got in the way…but moving on! I have made the next chapter for all of you! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I STILL don't own shit you guys. So sorry.**

—

 **Raven's POV:**

For the first fleeting moment in my life, I would genuinely admit to being afraid. And that doesn't usually happen. But seeing my fellow titan surrounded by pieces of sladebots and a cloud of rubble settling around her, along with the menacing look of rage plastered to her face and looking straight at me, yeah. You could say I was a little freaked. She then spoke.

"What are YOU doing out here? What did you see?" She stood up, and slowly came my way.

I tried to come up with an answer quickly.

"I-I saw you come out here… I w-wanted to see if you were ok." 'Wait, what the hell? Did I just stutter? Man, Terra deserves some credit.' I thought to myself as she stopped right infront of me.

"And what would make you think I wasn't? Hmm? WHAT!" She shouted directly in my face, eyes gleaming with rage and a slight tint of golden glow. I was getting tired of this. I pushed her out of my face, and shouted back at her.

"Because you can't control you own powers Terra! You need help!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, an expression of fear cascaded over her features. She scrambled to answer me.

"Please, ok, you can't tell Robin! I know he will laugh, I know all of you will! And then it will turn out just as it did in Markovia, and I will be an outcast YET AGAIN! I can't re-live that Raven! I don't think I have it in me!" She yelled and kind of sobbed, her words choking a little on her tears that were falling from her eyes in rapid succession. She wrapped her arms around her torso and fell to her knees again. I felt pity for her. I knew what it was like. Being the outcast. Being the freak. I squatted down and pulled her into a hug, which she readily accepted.

"P-please don't tell Robin. Having Beast Boy know is already too much." She whispered in my ear through her tears.

"Unlike that green midget, I can actually keep a secret, Terra. But you have to know. I can't guarantee Robin won't find out on his own. I will keep your secret, but you are going to have to tell him eventually. It's better for everyone." I muttered in the most comforting tone I could muster at the moment. A second later, I got a muffled "ok" from Terra, and she squeezed me a bit tighter.

I rubbed her back, and muttered "I promise. It gets better. It does."

I could hear her tears slow down a bit as we sat there waiting for them to stop.

"Let me help you."

"O-ok"

—

 **Noone's POV:**

The screen showing two figures, one in yellow and black, the other in purple, illuminated the dark lair-type room. A man in an orange and black mask with one eye looked upon the screen, smirking. A shadowy figure appeared behind the man, and spoke.

"Master, who are they?"

"That one" he pointed to Raven "is the one in the way of our plans. She must be eliminated."

The figure behind the man nodded eagerly, then asked "And what of the other? What purpose does she serve in the scheme of things?"

"Patience, my apprentice." He smirked into an even creepier grin "You shall see."

—

 **Terra's POV:**

We walked out of the alley as soon as we were sure all the Sladebots were destroyed. Raven accompanied me in the direction of the cybernetic T-car, where the rest of the group was assembling. I saw the rest of the team and felt a tingle of fear of what might happen pinch at the back of my spine, forcing a shiver to run through my body. As soon as I finally approached the battered group of superheroes and the other unconscious one, they all saw the solemn and terrified look upon my face. Robin spoke at this.

"Terra, you ok?" He asked with a hint of concern in his eyes from what I could tell. I rubbed my arm nervously.

"I need to tell you guys something."

—

 **Sorry it was short, I'll do better next chapter! Promise! Heh heh… *Anime sweat drops* Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you have the time, please please please R &R. I could use the help. But don't flame me. I feel like shit rn anyway. You guys don't need to dig the hole deeper. Until next time. Over and out!**


End file.
